


Mild High Club

by tastelikethesun



Series: sapnap's busted ass truck [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Unrequited Love, Unsafe driving, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelikethesun/pseuds/tastelikethesun
Summary: Sapnap watches intently as Dream puts the joint to his lips, breathing in the smoke, keeping it inside for a few moments before he blows it back out. His cheeks are flushed and he’s clearly a little dazed, and ohgod,he looks perfect. The moonlight filters through the windshield and falls on his face, revealing his tanned skin, his freckles, and the slight imperfections and bumps that litter his face. It takes all Sapnap has not to kiss him then and there.“You ever shotgunned before?” Sapnap asks, cringing at his own words as soon as they leave his mouth. He wishes he had more of a filter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: sapnap's busted ass truck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131140
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Mild High Club

There’s some shitty CD mix playing that makes Sapnap feel like he’s at home, body pleasantly numb as he takes a drag of the joint, soon passing it to George. They’re sat in Sapnap’s beat up, rusty old truck that’d he gotten simply for the aesthetics of it. His friends often made fun of it, but he knows that they love it just as much as he does, and that little fact makes him elated. With a soft puff of smoke, George passes the joint to Dream.

Sapnap watches intently as Dream puts the joint to his lips, breathing in the smoke, keeping it inside for a few moments before he blows it back out. His cheeks are flushed and he’s clearly a little dazed, and oh _god,_ he looks perfect. The moonlight filters through the windshield and falls on his face, revealing his tanned skin, his freckles, and the slight imperfections and bumps that litter his face. It takes all Sapnap has not to kiss him then and there.

“You ever shotgunned before?” Sapnap asks, cringing at his own words as soon as they leave his mouth. He wishes he had more of a filter.

Dream and George were new to the whole weed thing, though that doesn’t mean Sapnap was some drug connoisseur. He just had a little bit more experience than them, and that fact makes his self-esteem shoot up. Here he was, nineteen, showing a twenty-one year old and a twenty-four year old how to smoke.

“No, what’s that?” Dream asks, voice slightly raspy, and it fills Sapnap with emotions he didn’t know existed. He eyes George carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

If he does, he’ll just blame it on the high.

“Hand me that,” he says, and Dream does. “Is it okay if I, like, y’know...get _close_?”

George answers for Dream. “Yeah, sure.”

When Dream gives him a nod, he smiles, ruffling Dream’s hair. He acts like he doesn’t notice the vaguely jealous look George gives him. _If that made him jealous, he’s sure as hell gonna hate this._ Sapnap takes a drag and grabs Dream by the back of his hair, leaning over the center console and ignoring the way it juts into his body, pressing their lips together. He breathes the smoke into Dream’s mouth, giggling at how Dream stares at him.

“Take it in,” Sapnap says, and Dream does. He looks over at George. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just weird to see your best friend kiss your boyfriend,” George mumbles, taking the joint from Sapnap. “I just--”

“Aw c’mon, Georgie, loosen up!” Dream laughs, kissing George’s cheek from over the passenger seat, and Sapnap has to look away. “It doesn’t mean anything, s’okay.”

“Y-yeah, it doesn’t mean anything,” Sapnap mumbles, and luckily neither of them notice his weird behavior. George just smiles and sighs out the smoke.

 _Doesn’t mean anything,_ Sapnap repeats in his head as Dream takes a hit, hands wrapped up in his own shirt to try and ground himself. George and Dream were already pretty gone, but his tolerance kept him from being too far gone yet. He lets the other two share the joint as he rolls up another for himself, watching as the smoke builds up in the enclosed space of the truck. If it weren’t for the fact the interior already smelled like weed, he’d probably be a bit pissed.

It’s his turn to stare in surprise as Dream reaches towards him, pressing their lips together again, pushing smoke into his lungs. Sapnap lets his lips linger for a little longer than needed, though Dream doesn’t seem to notice. He never seems to notice.

It feels like torture as Dream pulls away, laughing at some joke George made. It feels like torture as George leans in to kiss Dream, as Dream’s hand makes its way into George’s hair. Sapnap hopes George tastes him on Dream’s lips as an act of spite.

It goes like this for a while, with Dream and Sapnap shotgunning and George watching, content with just sitting there as his boyfriend basically makes out with their shared best friend -- _it doesn’t mean anything._ Sapnap relishes in each kiss, each touch of Dream’s hand against his face, his hair, drowning in the affection he could never get when they were all sober.

Before all of this, Sapnap was one to live without regrets. He did things and accepted any consequences, because that’s just life, you know? But now, now that he knows there was so much he could’ve done differently, he can’t help but regret every single thing he’d done from the moment he realized he likes Dream to now. If he had just confessed sooner, if he had pursued this when he had the chance, if he hadn’t gone along with it when Dream told him he likes George, _if, if, if_. It tugs at his heart as he thinks about it, and he barely notices that George and Dream are exiting the truck, not waiting for him to get out with them.

He looks down at the seat where Dream had been sitting, wishing he was still there. With a quiet sigh, he takes another series of drags, finishing off his joint before he gets out of the truck, letting himself inside George’s house. His feet carry him back towards the bathroom, desperate to wash Dream’s lingering touches off of his body, but he’s soon distracted.

The door to George’s room is slightly ajar, and Sapnap can clearly see the two inside, giggling as they kiss, until the sounds coming out are hushed moans and whispers of sweet nothings. They move in sync, perfectly in tune with each other, and Sapnap can’t help but think that he never had Dream. He’s always been George’s.

Sapnap leaves, tears dripping down his face. He knows it isn’t smart to drive around while high, but right now, he just can’t be bothered to care.

He hopes he doesn’t wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :) if u want more of this then lmk ill happily write more
> 
> @ GE0RGEAPOLOGIST on twt for updates on things i write :)


End file.
